kinosjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
In Order to Do Something –Life Goes On–
}} Overview 「In Order To Do Something」 —Life Goes On— (「何かをするために」("Nanika o Suru Tame ni" —Life Goes On—)) is the Prologue・Epilogue of the seventh volume of ''Kino's Journey —the Beautiful World—'', and has been adapted to a feature film. Synopsis In Order To Do Something・a —life goes on・a— In Order To Do Something '' reflects on Kino being trained by Shishou on the usage of weaponry, learning to ride her motorrad Hermes, and attempt to return the original Kino's coat to his mother. During this time, Kino also comes to terms with her new name, and accepts this new persona. It begins with a day in young Kino's life while living in the forest house with Shishou. In the novel, she is depicted wearing what appears to be Shishou's clothing (lace up boots, a white shirt and green cotton jacket, and oversized light brown pants), while in the anime, she is seen wearing her pink dress and apron. During her stay with Shishou, Kino learns of the importance of the brown traveler's coat and the original Kino's home country, and chooses to prepare to visit. She is presented with the iconic clothing she wears throughout the series, as a early birthday present from Shishou. She is also "lent" Canon by Shishou as something important to keep her safe. When she arrives at the country, she visits Kino's mother, who was his only surviving blood relative. Unfortunately, she was drugged by the woman, stricken with grief at the loss of her son, and wanting revenge for his death. To protect herself from being killed by his mother, she shoots the woman, and blacks out. When she wakes up, Kino finds herself in a clean bed, with her bloodied clothing washed and folded on a table. She was saved by a neighbor who reveals that Kino's mother had been buried the night before, and for the woman's reasoning for the attack. When Kino leaves the country, she is re-presented the traveler's coat, which is revealed to be a gift to the original Kino by his mother on his birthday. A note was left with the coat that states "Don't bury it with me, give it to her", signifying that Kino is, afterall, its true owner after the death of the original. '''In Order To Do Something・b —life goes on・b—' Upon returning to Shishou's house, her master is pleased to see her unhurt. Kino asks what she should do after this adventure, and decides that she would like to become stronger. The story ends with Kino asking for more stories from Shishou, and her master happily complying with the request. Film differences * While staying with Shishou in the animated iteration of To Do Something, Kino is requested to cut down a tree using an MG42, which is described as being a newly developed "rapid-fire persuader" built in a neighboring country. * The anime states that she learns of the original Kino's country while meeting a fellow traveler during her motorrad riding practice, while the novel states that she is told by the gunpowder seller instead. * The anime adaptation made an additional change to the role of the original Kino's mother being one of a "fake" mother, a woman who's son never returned from his journey. Stricken with loneliness she went mad and forgot who her son actually was and killed all travelers who passed by her home with the mistaken assumption that they killed him. In this adaptation, Kino never manages to contact original Kino's family at all. * Kino's hair was cut in the novel by a neighbour due to the blood, but was cut by herself in the anime. Music The ending theme, "Hajimari no Hi" (始まりの日), was performed by Ai Maeda, and was released on Maeda's Night Fly album on March 16, 2005. Category:Movies Category:Chapters